


Seeing You There

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), WEUSFicFest, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Opening the coffee shop doors, Youngjo wouldn’t have expected seeing him there but there he was: at the front counter behind the register, apron wrapped around his slim waist and petite frame, company hat placed over his dyed-platinum blonde hair.





	Seeing You There

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete this later to redo it who knows lol it’s kinda trash oof. I’m sorry Laced Fingers is taking forever but I’m going to try harder..er, try trying harder lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy

Youngjo groaned, looking at the clock. It was a quarter till one o’clock in the afternoon. His head felt like fuzzy static, knowing that he had something to do but was too tired to remember what it was. A good two minutes of hard thinking passed until the realization hit him like a brick.

 

“Oh shit,” he cussed, jumping out of his bed. He rushed over to his dresser, stumbling in his haste.

 

He had a date in twelve minutes and he just woke up. He looked at his phone. His date hadn’t sent him anything so maybe she wasn’t there yet. He hoped that was the case as he grabbed whatever casual clothes he had from his closet.

 

He almost sprayed the dry-shampoo into his eyes and his cologne in his minty-fresh mouth. Luckily, he just barely avoided both situations. 

 

Youngjo struggled to his shoes on, grumbling when he had to untie the laces and tie them back. He quickly got up when he finished both shoes, opening the door to his apartment. He walked out, closing the door behind himself to head for the campus coffee shop about ten minutes away. If he picked up the pace, maybe he could arrive casually late.

 

Less than four minutes from the coffee shop, which was in sight, Youngjo realized as he patted his pockets, he was missing his wallet. He stopped in his tracks, slapping his forehead.

 

“Fucking idiot,” Youngjo hissed, torn between walking back to his apartment or just go to the coffee shop and hope that Seoho was working today.

 

He may look like a fool walking back and forth and only wasting time, but Youngjo was in deep contemplation. In the end, Youngjo decided to just keep walking to the coffee shop. He’s gotten this far, and Seoho should be working today. He’ll test his luck.

 

Youngjo opened the door, checking his phone for any messages from his date. There was nothing. Maybe his date was already there? The shop was relatively empty though, much to Youngjo’s surprise.

 

Youngjo looked up and was met with a familiar face. But something about that face wasn’t familiar at all. He knew exactly who that face belonged to, but it was different and almost unrecognizable from the last time he had seen it.

 

Opening the coffee shop doors, Youngjo wouldn’t have expected seeing him there but there he was: at the front counter behind the register, apron wrapped around his slim waist and petite frame, company hat placed over his dyed-platinum blonde hair. His features were sharper, baby fat that melted away over the years had made his complexion more defined and less chubby (and somewhat fairy-like?). There was also another something that was different—wrong, more like—Youngjo couldn’t point out what, but there was something that wasn’t like how he last saw it.

 

Youngjo’s phone buzzed in his hand. It was from his date.

 

‘ _Sorry, something came up._ ’

 

‘ _I can’t come today, sorry. Maybe we can reschedule for another day?_ ’

 

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about paying for his date’s drink.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” The boy behind the register politely asked. Youngjo wondered if the other remembered who he was too. It kind of broke his heart seeing that expression of a polite stranger on someone he used to pray to see again everyday.

 

Youngjo pocketed his phone, leaving the girl on read as he stared dumbly at the cashier. What should he say? ‘Do you remember me?’ ‘Do you remember all the dumb shit we used to do together?’ ‘ _Do you remember who we used to be?_ ’

 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjo shook his head. “I forgot my wallet,” he said as he began to make a move toward the door, disappointed in himself for not trying to talk to him.

 

“I can pay for it, hyung,” Hwanwoong spoke softly. Youngjo slowly turned around, facing the smaller. A mutual smile bloomed on both of their faces. Hwanwoong bashfully giggled as Youngjo approached the register again, ducking his head down to hide his face.

 

“You look like garbage,” Hwanwoong deadpanned.

 

“And you look ten times cuter than from when I last saw you,” Youngjo cheekily remarked. Hwanwoong groaned and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, pushing Youngjo’s shoulder in spite of the light blush on his cheeks.

 

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Hwanwoong sighed.

 

Youngjo paused, thinking about anything that  did  change. He grew, and that was about it. Nothing much, if anything, changed.

 

“You’re wrong,” Youngjo grinned. Hwanwoong cocked his head, but his grin told Youngjo that Hwanwoong knew what he was going to say next. He seemed expectant, but it was a little off. Did he look breathless and hopeful, or was Youngjo just imagining that?

 

“I missed you more and more everyday,” Youngjo said. Hwanwoong stared at him, smile present, gaze blank. He slowly looked down at the register, lips pursed in a tight smile. It made Youngjo feel uneasy.

 

“Hyung,” Hwanwoong sighed, looking up at the older. His eyes were so despondent, lonely. The bright glimmer in his eyes was no where to be seen, and that was what’s different, what’s wrong— _so_ _wrong_. He plastered an empty smile and chuckled softly. It sent a shiver down Youngjo’s spine.

 

“You  _really_  haven’t changed. Have you?”

 

His words were so even and calm, as if it were a genuine question, yet they felt like a deep-cutting hiss of an insult.

 

“Hwanwoong..?” Youngjo’s eyebrows furrowed. Hwanwoong paused, still, blankly staring at the older.

 

The bell of the coffee shop doors rang and Hwanwoong blinked, snapping out of his strange, eerie trance. He smiled the polite smile of a stranger, beaming.

 

“What can I get for you, sir?” Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo looked behind himself, a small group of friends getting in line behind him.

 

“Sir?”

 

Youngjo turned back to Hwanwoong, who was still smiling, his attention, directed to him. He then realized Hwanwoong was talking to him. Youngjo glanced at the group of friends waiting behind him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjo shook his head. “I forgot my wallet,” he said as he began to walk passed the group of friends and toward the door, disappointed in himself for whole other reason.

 

And Hwanwoong didn’t stop him.

 

 

 

_“You disappeared, Youngjo! I let you fuck around with me and you disappear!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> big thanxx to @WeUsFanFest on Twitter (aka lxstinthedream, so thanx you) for running this for all us creators uwu
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! Please distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)


End file.
